


Disparate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [478]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs' thoughts on the differences between Tony and Senior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/22/2000 for the word [disparate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/22/disparate).
> 
> disparate  
> Fundamentally different or distinct in quality or kind.  
> Composed of or including markedly dissimilar elements.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #179 Other Characters.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Disparate

Gibbs watched Tony interact with his dad. He cringed at the tenseness in Tony's shoulder. It was always worse when Senior was around. He'd never seen a father and son so disparate as Senior and Tony seemed to be. 

Senior regularly tried to take the law into his own hands whereas Tony enforced the existing law. Senior was always running some con. Tony, however, preferred to make his money legally and morally correct. 

Senior would never be happy not even with all the money in the world, but Tony was already happy. Senior didn't care about anyone besides himself. Tony cared about everyone often above his self preservation.

Gibbs just didn't understand how Senior couldn't see what he was missing out on by living the way he did. He was losing out on someone Gibbs would be proud to consider his son and Senior only had himself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
